Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (TV Series)
Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye is an American animated television series based on the Transformers franchise by Hasbro, the show airs on Nickelodeon. Synopsis After being crash land on Earth for million of years, Optimus Prime and his fellow Autobots soldiers; Bumblebee, Ratchet, Jetfire, Armorhide, and Wheeljack were reawaken while the Megatron and his fellow Decepticons minions has also been reawaken as well, begins wrecking havoc on present Earth where they scan vehicles of this planet to hide themselves from human sight. But, they soon gain an allies in 11-year old boy, Sam Witwicky, who sick of having a normal life who dream of encountering aliens, who help them of stopping the Decepticons' diabolical plans of taking over the planet which they must save only the future of Earth, but as their home planet, Cybertron as well! Characters Autobots Team Prime (Main Autobots) * Optimus Prime: The leader of the Autobots, brave, strong, jolly, honorable, wise, respectful, noble, and good-hearted, he was once Orion Pax, and young Autobot soldier who was killed by Megatron who was rebuild by Alpha Trion and was giving the Martix of Leadership by Sentinel Prime, who bravely sacrifices himself, as new leader of the Autobots. After arriving to Earth, he vow to end Megatron's reign of terror and saves both future for Earth and Cybertron, he's also has a strong rivalry with Megatron. He transforms into a semi-truck cab. Voiced by Keith David and Khary Payton (as Orion Pax). * Bumblebee: The team's scout and youngest member, seek to proven himself in the eyes of other Autobots - especially Optimus which often cause him to take risks which sometimes put him danger, he's a bit cocky but show to have great bravely and a good heart. He transforms into a sportscar. Voiced by Jason Spisak. * Ratchet: The team's top medic, * Jetfire: The team's aerial strategist and second-in-command, * Armorhide: The team's powerhouse and natural comedian, while he's a bit dimwitted, from times to times, he can sometimes creaking jokes, even some bad jokes on his spear time. He transforms into a pick-up truck. Voiced by Patrick Warburton. * Wheeljack: The team's top scientist and inventor and Ratchet's partner and closest friend, Elite Guards * King Atlas: The stern leader of the Elite Guards, * Elita-One: The second-in-command of the Elite Guards and Optimus' sparkmate, she was once formerly Ariel, Orion's girlfriend who was killed by Megatron and rebuild by Alpha Trion. Like Optimus, she's brave, honorable, jolly, wise, noble, and respectful. She transforms into a sportscar. Voiced by Dawnn Lewis and Cree Summer (as Ariel). * Rotorstorm: * Hot Rod: An young hotheaded but brave, kind, jolly, honorable, and adventurous, * Lightbright: * Safeguard: Dinobots * Grimlock: * Slug: * Swoop: * Slapper: * Snarl: * Slash: * Dinoking: The combine form of the Dinobots, Other Autobots * Ultra Magnus: The sub-commander of the Autobots once Optimus left, like Optimus, he's wise, noble, and strong who like to respects his fellow Autobot comrades and is willing to helps Optimus and his team of defeating any Decepticons. He transforms into a car carrier. Voiced by Jamieson Price. * Beachcomber: * Cosmos: * Star Saber: * Kup: * Alpha Trion: * Sentinel Prime: Decepticons Nemesis Crew (Main Decepticons) * Megatron: The evil fearsome and ruthless leader of the Decepticons, he's cruel, ruthless, deadliest, powerful, and evil, he hate tolerate failure from his own minions who also think that "organic" species are should be destroy, he also has a love-hate relationship with Stormcloud. As a triple changer, he transforms into a tank and a stealth bomber. Voiced by Clancy Brown. * Starscream: The Decepticons' traitorous second-in-command who seek to overthrow Megatron and become the new leader of the Decepticons, despite of him being a coward and a smartmouth, he's a failed strategist of taking down a enemy. He transforms into a helicopter. Voiced by Mark Hamill. * Soundwave: The Decepticons' communications officer who is very dangerous loyal to Megatron, he has a photographic memory and has great hacking skills. He transforms into a muscle car. Voiced by Frank Welker. ** Laserbeak: Soundwave's robotic falcon-like minion who is his eyes and ears. He transforms from a disc to a falcon. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. * Onslaught: The Decepticons' military expert and third-in-command who relies on military warfare rather than brute strength. But, he can be really mad when his plans didn't go as he thought he wanted to be from times to times. He transforms into a rocket launcher. Voiced by Brad Davidorf. * Stormcloud: The Decepticons' aquatic strategist and femme fatale, she's rebellious and sometimes hates being ordered around, she got in a love drama with Megatron. She transforms into a speedboat. Voiced by Kari Whalgren. * Ramjet: Starscream's brother who is impulsive but a brave warrior who hate Starscream of overthrowing Megatron and can sometimes lies from times to times. He transforms into a jet fighter. Voiced by Sam Riegel. * Shockwave: Insecticons * Shrapnel: Leader of the Insecticons, * Bombshell: * Kickback: * Venom: Constructicons * Scrapper: * Mixmaster: * * * * * Devastator: Other Decepticons * Swindle: One of Onslaught's old friends, an Decepticon who is greedy and is an con artist who is easy-going and good natured. He transforms into a jeep. Voiced by Fred Willard. * Vortex: One of Onslaught's old friends, an interrogator who interrogates any captured Autobots of blueprints, secret plans, or anything else, he's also a bit psychotic from times to times. He transforms into a helicopter. Voiced by Dave Boat. * Thundercracker: * Skywarp: * Strika: Megatron's personally general of destruction with a VERY good reason, she's mix with both brain and brawn who has a crush on Onslaught (which can freak him outs from times to times). She transforms into an Cybertronian armored tank. Voiced by Tara Strong. * * Humans * Sam Witwicky: An young 11-year old boy who dreams of encountering aliens cause he sick and tired of having a normal life which he find himself on a life changing journey where he become a ally to the Autobots and start having a friendship with Bumblebee. Voiced by Cameron Boyce. * Karl Witwicky: * Miranda Spencer: * Thomas Simmons: An 15-year old Asian-American teenage boy * * * Other Transformers * Unicron: * Nemesis Prime: An evil clone of Optimus Prime created by the Decepticons to destroy Optimus Prime. But start having a identity crisis after a fight with Optimus Gallery click here Episodes Season 1 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Fan Fiction Season 2 # Season 3 # Season 4 # Season 5 # Category:Articles by Billy2009 Category:Series